I hAtE EVerYrHiNg AbOUt yOu
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: Wally upsets Kuki and she can't take it anymore , she decides to not like him anymore , Nigel comes  Up with a theory worse than Battle Ready Armor
1. Chapter 1

**Hey don'twannabetorn9 with another KND fanfic…Ok, Idk if someone came up with a story similar to this so please don't accuse me of stealing because I'm too lazy to see if there is one like this .This was inspired by cartoons :Wayside,Hey Arnold,and Jimmy Neutron. All have something in common. Can you guess what ? **

**Disclaimer : I do not and will not own kids next door. If by some miracle I end up owning it, I will make sure There's a TND Show and all of our favorite couples get together . **

**Chapter One : **

Kuki Sanban,AKA Numbah Three of Sector V of the Kids Next door. She giggled a bit as she picked up her lime green rainbow monkey.

" Oh….Fun Fair Rainbow Monkey ….." She gave it a big squeeze. She was sweet and adorable and delicate ( Unless you made her mad ) She was nice to everyone and sometimes a bit oblivious ( actually she just thought it was fun to pretend to be dumb,it took the stress off of her grades when she's around her friends ) She hated to say anything bad about anyone.

She looked around at her teammates in the room with her. Numbah one or Nigel Uno sat around the computer looking up KND stuff. Numbah two or Hoagie Gilligain was playing Video Games with Numbah Four, Wallabee Beatles and Numbah Five Abby Lincoln was reading a magazine.

" Eeeeh " Kuki squealed. " Who wants to go to my room and have a tea party ? " She giggled. She knew the other's hated Tea parties, So they would force Wally and that's what she intended that they would force her crush to play with her.

" Come on Numbah four it'll be fun " She giggled. She tugged on his sleeve. " Please….Pleeeeaasssseee Pweeeeassee". She jumped up and down infront of him.

Wally kept moving his head back and forth trying to see the tv screen. " Numbah three, move !" Kuki frowned and she stepped to the side to let Wally see the tv.

" Come on , It'll be fun " She laughed. Wally knew his video game that he was playing very well. It was one of those most practically endless games and he and Hoagie were only on Level two just starting out. He could be at this game all night.

" Sure , Why not " He said with a smirk. " As soon as this game is over ". Hoagie had a knowing smile because he knew what Wally was planning. Abby was off to the side shaking her head at the boy's joke. Kuki was oblivious and started jumping up and down.

" Yay yay yay " Kuki started to skip around the room." Numbah four is going to have a tea party with me. Numbah four is going to have a tea party with me " She kept skipping till she tripped over a small black wire. The screen clicked off.

The two boys sat there with their mouths hanging open. Before another word was said , Numbah Four slammed his controller on the ground . " You Cruddy Girl ! I bet you did that one purpose so I'd play that stoopid game with you ".

( Somewhere in New Zealand )

A loving couple is sitting on their porch when all of a sudden they hear an Australian Accent Screaming " You and your cruddy rainbow dorkies ! Find someone else to bug with your rainbow dorkies ".

( back in the USA)

" I've had enough of these Stoopid Tea Parties! I'm sick of them " Wally screamed. Kuki was on the verge of tears she ran into her plushed animal room and started sobbing into her bed.

" Serves her right " Wally said. Abby came up to him and smacked him on the back of his head with her rolled up magazine. " Ow" He rubbed it " what was that for ? ".

" For you being a complete Jerk " Abby said.

" Yeah " Hoagie said plugging the wire back into the tv. " She really cares for you ,Numbah four, She always treats you like your more special ".

" And then you have to go and mess it up " Abby said.

Wally's eyes widened. " She likes me ? " He started to spit out . " Well, so what makes you think that She likes me . I mean she's nice to everyone and Well, "

Hoagie shook his head. " Trust me, She like,likes you " Hoagie gazed to the hallway. " Well maybe not now ?'.

Abby patted numbah four on the back. " Boy, you better go fix this ". Nigel turned off the computer and started to listen on the conversation.

Wally brushed Abby off. " What for ? " He started to clench his fists. He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. They don't need to know who he like likes. Infact if they knew they wouldn't stop teasing him.

" For acting like my sister when she's on her period " Abby explained. Wallyl, Hoagie,and Nigel all titled their heads with confusion.

" What's a Period " Hoagie asked. Abby's own cheeks started to heat. Man! This was awkward.

" Ummmm, It's Once a month when a girl bleeds " Abby said.

Nigel looked more confused. " What you mean to say is that once a month a girl will cut herself and bleed. Is that some sort of girl ritual thing ". Abby's mouth dropped

" What? No!" Abby said. " She doesn't cut just starts to bleed ".

" Where does she bleed " Hoagie asked.

Abby was almost about to scream. " I'm not explaining this to you " She marched out of the room.

Boys ! She did not want to have to explain to them what a Period was …..

Nigel started rubbing his chin. " This is curious. Once a month Girls are being forced to Bleed". He headed over to the computer. " I bet this is some elaborate scheme to gather blood for a device or some part of a plan ".

Hoagie sat down in the chair beside Numbah one. " But why is it just girls and not guys ".

Wally stood there with his arms crossed. " Yeah, why would this person only want girl's blood. It's full of nothing but Rainbow dorkies and glitter.

" I do not know yet Numbah four " Nigel said. " But I will find out and put a stop to it…"

Kuki was alone in her room crying into her stuff animals. She titled her head up and wiped a tear off with her sleeve. She kept thinking that no matter how much she liked wally, he didn't like her. And after day she had decided something. She was going to " hate " Wally Beatles.

**That's chapter one…I'll post chapter two Friday :D Tell me what you think …Yes I know you're wondering about the " Hate " part but trust me, it's a good thing for the first part of the story. ¾ 3 **

**Tell me what you think ? Thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. **

**Recap : Wally has hurt kuki and she had decided that she can't take it anymore. Nigel Uno is trying to uncover the hidden schemes for periods … **

**Note : Kuki will be a little OC but only Towards Wally. Other than that she's the same. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Knd or this one little line from spongebob :D**

The Next morning at the tree house the Kids Next Door were sitting around waiting for their breakfast. Nigel Uno was staring at a small hand held device in deep research. Even with his eyes glued to the thing he didn't miss a single scoop of rainbow munchies.

Hoagie however would stuff a full spoon into his mouth and then start talking. Splattering the milk and cereal everywhere.

" Then I said " Dude, that's not a farmer that's my goat " He hit the table as he began to laugh uncontrollably . The others looked at him questionably. " What ? " He shrugged his shoulders. " I guess some people just have no sense of humor ".

Wally laughed. He picked up his spoon full of rainbow munchies and bent it back a little . " How's this for sense of humor " He flicked his spoon and the rainbow munchies and milk crashed onto Kuki.

" Hey! Watch it " She snapped. Hoagie and Wally were speechless. They didn't think Numbah three would be this mad. And Wally would mutter a simple " sorry" under his breath, but he was still riled up from last night.

" Oh yeah " He slammed his spoon into his bowl to get himself some cereal. " And Why should I ". He aimed the spoon for his mouth but it ended up crashing into his forehead.

The girls started laughing. " Ohhhhh….maybe you can't watch it then " Kuki rolled her eyes while saying that. " You see this spoon " She held it up. She spoke the way she spoke to Mushi when Mushi was two years old . " You scoop " She made the motions of scooping on the table. " Up the Crunchy stuff ". She pointed towards her mouth " then it goes into your mouth ".

Wally clenched his fists. " Who the Crud are you and what have you done to Numbah Three ? ". He asked.

Hoagie leaned a little towards Wally's ear. " Maybe she's on her period " He whispered. Wally walked up to kuki and started examining both of her arms.

" I don't think so " He stated. " I don't see any cuts or scrapes ". Kuki jerked her arm away .

" Don't Touch Me ! " She shouted at Wally.

" Yep definitely on her period " Nigel said. " Maybe the cuts underneath her long hair " Wally nodded his head and started reaching for her hair before she jumped away.

" Not this again " Abby shook her head. " Numbah Five, out " She left the room to go get changed for school.

Kuki shook her head at the three boys. " Do you two even know what a period is ? ".

" Not really " They answered.

Kuki rolled her eyes. With her arm's crossed and with a scowl that was very unnumbahthree like . " It has something to do with Puberty " She marched out the room.

She was in the hallway when something grabbed her arm. " what " she had her perkiness and bubbliness back in her once again.

Abby held a smirk on her face. " Girl, Of all the crazy schemes, I'd never thought You'd pull of a Cindy Vortex or Helga Pataki ".

" What are you talking about ? " Kuki asked clueless. She knew what Abby was talking about but she really wanted to avoid the question.

" What every other girl in the cartoon world has tried to pull off and now you " Abby kept smiling. Kuki ran past Abby and walked into her bedroom. Abby stood in the hallway shaking her head and laughing.

The boys stood around the computer and Nigel typed the word "puberty in ".

The screen came up and Nigel clicked on the link. " Aha ! Puber Lee. Of Elm Street 67897 on the corner of Yourdum . " Nigel pointed to the guy on the screen. A computer looking nerd with a plaid shirt, pocket protector looked to be in early forties. " This is the behind this ".

Wally was still thinking about breakfast. " Numbah three this morning. There's something wrong with that girl ".

Hoagie laughed. " Dude. There's something wrong with _All _Girls ". Nigel and Wally started laughing along with Hoagie.

*Off On Kids Next Door Moon Base *

Fanny Fulbright looked over at her staring off into space leader. " Is something wrong ,Sir?"

The Blonde haired soopreme Leader blinked back. " Oh, nothing's wrong , Numbah Eighty Six " Rachel whipped her head to get out of her daze. " I don't know why but I think we should go Kick Numbah Two's Butt Tomorrow !".


	3. Chapter 3

_ Lee,_

_Do not beat around the bush or try to conceal anything from me. _

_I am on to you and your sick twisted little game !_

_You may not think that I'm capable of stopping you, but believe me when I tell you that I will put an end to your madness._

_This is your first and final warning. Do not take this for granted ! Be on the Look out at all times. Cause when you do not expect, I'll be waiting. _

_Yes that's right I'm on to you, I know Everything. There's no point in trying to hide it from me. If you think you can run and hide?_

_Be Warned. I will find you, There's no escape. You will be brought down !_

_Sincerely _

_Numbah One _

The guy stared down at the little paper that was crammed into his mail box this morning. It was torn and written on the back of a rainbow monkey coloring sheet. The note was also written in red crayon and several of the words were written incorrectly .

He shoved the paper down and quickly around to see his surroundings. Suddenly he was scared of this Numbah one guy. Who was he? What does he want ?

Puber Lee started to shake and ran inside taking the note crunched up in his hands.

He shut his front door behind him and slightly opened his window shades to look outside. He sighed as he saw the children's school bus go by.

Little did he know that " Numbah one " was on that bus !

**Tell me what you think ! I know it didn't have much of any 3/4 ness, or any KND characters for that matter, Yet I'm sure we Scared Puber to Death. Anyway what will happen Next ? what do you think ? !**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is being updated and inspired by one of my new friends ! This year I started a new school and just found out today, ahem let me stop smiling for a sec. K, one of my new friends , I just found out Loves KND just as much as I do ! HOORAY ! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own KNd **

**SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**.**

Bus #33 was loud and crammed with students as usual. Little kindergartners sat up front bugging the poor bus driver with questions that no one can answer.

" Are you sure you don't know " The Tommy poked his bus driver with a ruler. The bus driver was only a poke away from throwing the kid off the bus.

A few second graders were trading lunch snack cakes because they don't like the ten year old tuna salad that had been lying in the back of the fridge for years and their mothers do not like to waste food !

And four fifth grade operatives sat in the back of the bus, because well, the back of the bus is always the coolest place when the bus goes over bumps.

Hoagie held his binder tighter as to not mess up his handwriting when going over bumps. Yep, and also on busses there are those kids who are doing their homework at last minute.

He opened up his crayon box . " I need to finish my science paper. I have to color every type of ray on the spectrum " He glanced at the blue then purple." Blue for microwave, purple for ultraviolet " He gasped." Hey, what happened to my red crayon ! I need to color the infrared rays ".

Kuki turned to face him from her seat with Abby. " You think you have problems, Someone tore a page out of my rainbow monkey coloring sheet ! ".

Nigel Uno whistled away while sitting next Hoagie as if " He had no idea what was going ". Abby gave him a curious look. Nigel Uno quickly snapped his head towards the window as they passed a nice looking brick house. The window blinds were pinched down at a point and two frightened brown eyes were looking through them. Nigel held a devious grin on his face.

Kuki pulled out her ipod, and pressed shuffle. " Hey Numbah five , wanna listen ?".Abby stared down at the screen. It read : RAINBOWMONKEY THEME SONG ! EXTRALUV REMIX

Abby shook her head. " you go ahead. Numbah 3, Numbah five got herself some studying to do for geography today ". She pulled out her geography book and started skimming through the first ten pages.

The bus came to a halt and a small blond with an orange hoodie stepped on. He made his way over to the back of the bus where his friends sat. He got the sit in front of Hoagie and Nigel. He said " morning" to them " morning " to abby and he started to say "morning " to kuki but she yelled.

" Don't you have anything better to do than stare at me all day ? " she shouted at him. She turned her song up to full volume the annoyed bus driver could hear the dreaded song .

Lost in the world of music and studying, the two girls were oblivious to the everything around him.

Nigel ducked down behind the bus seat when the bus stopped to pick up George, Rebecca, and his Ex girlfriend Lizzie.

" oh no someone hide me from that thing " Nigel whispered.

" dude, you and Lizzie broke up five months ago " Hoagie whispered. " don't tell me she's still creeping on you ". Nigel gulped and nodded his head.

They stopped whispering when they heard Numbah 527's voice coming from the seat in front of them.

" _This is the KND's Advice line, call in and I will give you some slice of advice " The radio beside Numbah four chimed._

Wally held a small cell phone near his ear. " Hi " His Australian voice on the radio was almost unmistakable. " I need some advice on somethin".

_What's your operative Numbah ? _

" well, its kinda embarrassing , I don't want the rest of the kids next door to know about my problems !".

_I have to call you something ? your non operative name, nickname?_

Wally thought for a second. " my name is Nigel Uno ". He stated with full confidence into the phone.

_How can I help you, Nigel Uno ? _

" See one of my teammates is worried that I've gone completely psycho because I was sweet to a very strong and smart operative and now for no reason I'm snapping at him constantly and… " Wally's conversation was interrupted by Nigel grabbing the cell phone and chucking it out the window.

" Hey why'd you do that for ? " Wally asked loudly.

Nigel fixed his sunglasses . " because now the WHOLE KND THINKS I've gone PSYCHO !".

Everyone on the bus stopped what they were doing to stare at Nigel Uno. The bus screeched to a complete stop in front of the school . One by one the crowd of students made their way off the bus and into the building.

The tommy was one step from getting off the bus when he quickly ran back on and poked the bus driver. Then he dashed out.

" You Get Off My Bus and Stay Off It ! You Little Brat ! " The bus driver yelled.

The five members of sector V stood near the water fountain outside on the black top. Abby looking down at her geography book because there was going to be a quiz. Hoagie listening intently ( or so it appeared, he was actually day dreaming about airplanes racing each other in the sky )

Kuki with her arms crossed turned away from looking at Wally and Wally doing the same thing to Kuki.

" now remember " Nigel said. " at the start of Lunch we'll make our way out of school and over to puber lee's house. From there will infiltrate it and track down the blue prints, remember exactly at noon. Got it ".

He didn't get a response from his teammates but it was too late to scold them for the bell to go to your class rooms had already rung.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter :D hope you like it !**

The class bell rang and Miss Thompson took roll. Hoagie's head drooped on to the desk. He yawned.

_Why does school have to start so early ? Why can't it start at noon ? _

Abby closed her book and took a small glance at hoagie.

He heard a small radio frequency beside them.

_**Welcome back to KND Radio station….We are online with ? Ugh….what did you say your name was again ? **_

Wally held the cell phone closer to his ear. " Abig Oww" Abby had smacked him with her red hat.

_**Could you please repeat that ? **_

" Yeah " Wally stated. " My name is Hoag Owwww" The phone had smacked out Wally's hands with a pilot helmet. " What the crud do you think it is ? National Smack Numbah Four in the back of the head Day ?".

Miss Thompson cleared her throat. " Please Settle down , Children " Her nasal voice rang through out the room.

The three operatives sat up straight and glanced away from each other. Across the room sat five children, with eerie light blue zombie like eyes. They wore uniforms, the boys in navy blue and the girls in light blue. Strangely all of them were able to sit in one desk .

" Look at us, Miss Thompson " They said in monotone. " We are behaving like good girls and boys should". Miss Thompson rolled her eyes as she scribbled a big F double minus for Wally.

" I see that " She muttered in a _i-could-really-care-less-_ tone. The Delightful children neatly folded their hands and their eyes were glued to the board awaiting their lesson to begin.

_Meanwhile in the hallway…_

" Alright " Kuki Sanban stated. She looked at her opponent. " This time you're finally going to open up to me " She grinned evilly. " AAAah " She yelled her battle cry before reaching for the handle on her locker door !

She pulled as hard as she could, even having to step on to the locker door until she pulled so hard that she fell down and smacked her head on the ground. " oww" Kuki groaned as she rubbed the bump on the back of her head.

" Is everything alright, Numbah three ? " Her sector's Leader raised an eye brow at her. Kuki sighed and gestured towards her locker.

" I can't get this stupid locker to open " She cried. Nigel waited till Kuki had put in her combination before he tried to open it. In one try he was able to.

" Now see ? " He said" That wasn't so " His eyes widened as he saw the reddish brown hair enter the hallway. " Lizzie ? Quick, Hide Me ! ". Nigel jumped into Kuki's locker and slammed the door shut. Some of her t-shirt had gotten stuck in the locker door. Kuki didn't notice this because the minute the locker slammed shut Lizzie had marched up to her.

Her eyes were as dark as crows and her face was itchy red." Did You See Where Nigie ran off to ? " She almost screamed. " He was suppose to meet me at the water fountain " She placed both of her hands on her hips. " But he never showed up ".

Kuki bit her lip. She heard a small tapping come from inside her locker.

" get rid of her " a desperate whisper cried. Kuki looked back at Lizzie who's arms were now crossed.

" ugh " Kuki hesitated. " He went that way " She pointed down the East wing of the school.

" Are you sure ? " Lizzie questioned. She herself raised an eyebrow. Kuki nodded her head. " Promise ? ".

Kuki nodded one more time. Lizzie sighed. " If You see him, Tell him I have Something to Discuss with him "She marched down the hallway. Her steps echoed until she completely disappeared to the other side of the school.

Kuki sighed and she could hear Nigel sigh inside his locker. " How long do you think you can avoid her ? " Kuki asked.

" I'm hoping forever " Nigel said. " Now open the locker and let me out ". Kuki nodded her head. She put in her combination and tried to open the locker door. But nothing happened. She pulled the handle again and again and again.

" I can't open my locker " She exclaimed.

" Well get help " Nigel suggested.

" Oh of course, Why didn't I think of that, Silly me " Kuki laughed. She took a step but she was immediately she was pulled back to the locker. She glanced down to see her t-shirt was caught in the locker door. " My shirt's stuck ! ".

" great" Nigel muttered.

One class went by and the two operatives were still stuck in the hallway. No ever questioned it because well, most assumed it had something to do with KND.

After the first class, Wally had found them in the hallway.

" Hey numbah three, have you seen Numbah one anywhere? " Wally asked her. She simply rolled her eyes away from him, avoiding his gaze.

An annoyed british accent came from inside locker. " We're stuck ! "Nigel said. " Open the locker door, Numbah four ".

Wally nodded. " Of course, after all how hard can it be " He reached for locker's handle but a hand smacked his away." Hey ! What was that for ? ".

Kuki's eyes were glaring at him. " Because I don't want your germs all over my locker ! " She snapped.

Wally's hands clenched themselves to his orange hoodie. " Listen here girlie…Step Aside and Let me open your locker ".

" I don't want you to open my locker, I'll find someone else " Kuki snarled.

" Yeah, Who ? I'm the strongest guy in our school " Wally shouted.

Kuki scoffed. " what about Ace ? ".

Wally's eyes widened. He clenched his teeth. " Just Let Me Open Your Cruddy Locker ! ".

" Do Not Call My Locker Cruddy ! " Kuki screamed. " You're Cruddy !".

" You're Cruddier ! " Wally screamed back.

" No you're cruddier ".

" you're cruddier"

" you're cruddier"

"you're cruddier ".

Nigel smacked his head against the locker's door. " Ugh, This is going to take forever " He muttered as the two continued to argue.

_TWO CLASS PERIODS LATER…_

Nigel banged his head again, it was almost about to crack ! The two were still shouting lame insults at each other.

" At Least I'm not Stupid ! " Kuki Shouted. Nigel smacked his head !

" I am not stupid, I bet I can count to Five faster than You " Wally challenged. Nigel sighed.

" One…uhhhhh uhhh" Wally stopped talking for a moment.

" Enough Already ! " Nigel Shrieked at the top of his lungs.

From outside the locker, The two arguing operatives blocked their ears.

They crossed their arms and looked away from each other. Nigel peaked through the cracks in the locker. " Now WILL SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE !".

At that moment another bell rang and Hoagie and Abby entered that area of the school.

" Hey we've been wondering where you guys were " Hoagie said. He slung his backpack over his shoulders. " What's with all the shouting".

Abby glanced at the smug and annoyed looks at the two beside the locker. " Lemme guess, still not talking to each other huh ? ". Kuki and Wally refused to look at each other.

" numbah two, Numbah five is that you ? " Nigel leaped ( well technically not or he would've hit his head inside of the locker ). " Could one of you open the locker door, Numbah three and I are stuck ".

" You got it Boss " Abby saluted but Nigel couldn't see. Kuki put in her locker code and both Abby and Hoagie tried to open the locker door. But once again the door remained shut.

" Why don't you just let me open it already " Wally suggested or rather screamed. That was the last thing Kuki wanted.

" no..I" She didn't get to finish what she was going to say for Abby had placed an arm on her shoulder.

" Just let him open the locker " Abby suggested. Kuki grumbled something under her breath and nodded her head. Wally pulled on the locker door and it opened. Nigel stumbled out almost out of breathe.

" I think I'm officially claustrophobic " Nigel gasped.

Hoagie blinked. " But what does being trapped inside of a locker have to do with being afraid of Santa Clause ? ".

Wally shrugged his shoulders. " I don't know…maybe Santa once stuffed him into a locker ".

Hoagie nodded his head and followed his friends as they walked down the hall.

They hurried into the cafeteria as fast as they could. In precisely fifteen minutes Nigel would take their lunches and march their Knd butts over to Puber Lee's house.

Kuki was halfway into the cafeteria when she stopped abruptly. " Wait ! I think I left my Locker door open " She exclaimed. " I'm going to go close it " and she ran down the hallway to her locker…

**There it is the next chapter. Comment and tell me what you think ? What will happen in the next chapter ? What are they planning to do ? Will Rachel and Fanny have Surprise waiting for Hoagie ? Will Lizzie ever catch Nigel ? Stay tuned….**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been working on this chapter for a few days now, so it can be its best, tell me what you think !**

Hoagie was furious ! Furious at Nigel ! Oh how if it weren't for Nigel's period plan, Hoagie would be back at the school. His mouth began to water. He would be at the school devouring swirls off honey and chocolate topped off with whip cream. Why of all days did " Operation P.E.R.I.O.D have to be on Pie Day in the school cafeteria.

He kept walking following his friends as they made their way on the sidewalk. The world began to change colors. The sky was pink and the grass was purple, and a blueberry pie was right in front of Hoagie. One top of the pie was the most scrumptious cherry he had ever laid eyes on, and the cherry had a little mouth.

_You know what to eat pie, Numbah two _The cherry giggled.

_It's not too late…hurry…quick go run, run back into the cafeteria and take a big slice of apple pie_ Hoagie's mouth watered, he loved apple pie.

_Go on, Numbah two, Go on_ Numbah two was too tempted. He couldn't take it anymore, he leaped for the cherry and grabbed it. He licked his lips and bit into the cherry, which strangely tasted more like cotton than cherry.

Suddenly his arm was hit hard.

" Ow! " He cried. His world was slowly turning back to normal in his eyes. Abby was glaring at him. In his hands was her hat, the hat held bite marks, and slobber. " Ugh" Abby swiped the hat from him and began smacking it with him.

" Numbah two, Why were you eating my hat " She cried. Kuki was on the sidelines, she held on to her sides from the laughter.

" Cool " Wally smiled. Hoagie's eyes snapped to him when he heard the sound of a camera click off. " This is so going getting uploaded to my facebook status right now ". Before Wally could press the button, Hoagie tackled him and

**Click ! **

A meerkat looked at the confused lion cub. " Hakunna Matata " He started to sing. " What a wonderful phrase ". Music was playing the background.

_**Wait what ? Where'd the remote go ? Ahh there it is **_

**Click!**

A kid with unusual red hair looked at his friends. " Hey, Where's Perry ? ". The scene changed and a platypus wearing a brown fedora hat fell down and landed safely in front of a giant monitor.

**Click!**

" Do you see the red tree ? " A little girl around six asked. It obvious the tree was right behind her. It was right behind her ! " Do you see it ? " A small mouse came over the screen and clicked on it. " Hooray You found the red tree !". A small monkey wearing boots beside her began to clap.

**Click!**

A tall man standing next a map cleared his throat. " and We can expect Sunny skies throughout Monday and Tuesday and

**Click!**

A young boy about eleven with raven black hair stared curiously. He looked around the room and began to stutter with a thick British accent. " but I..I..I can't be a wizard, I'm Harry, Just Harry !". The half giant smirked at him.

" Well Just Harry did you ever make something happen ? Something you couldn't explain whenever you scared or angry or ".

**Click !**

A small butterfly landed on to a daisy.

A woman's voice began to speak off screen. " You know when you get that embarrassing.."

**Click ! Click ! Click ! Click ! Click!**

" Will you four quit fooling around ! " Nigel shouted. The other members of his sector stared down into the sewer hole.

They sighed and came over to Nigel.

His glasses flashed in the sun shine. " Now" His four operatives stood at attention as Nigel paced in front of them. " It has come to my attention that some of you are not getting along. This is a major problem as cooperation is one of the most important fundamentals in team work. ".

" Team work is extremely…" Nigel continued to talk and pace in front of him.

_It's not my fault Numbah 4's camera landed in the sewer…..If Kuki hadn't tried to trip us_ thought Hoagie.

_Eww, how am I ever going to get his slobber out of my hat. I'd have to burn another one. _ Thought Abby

_Rainbow monkeys, Rainbow monkeys, Oh so very round and super chunky, _thought Kuki

_Man ! how much long can this guy talk ? It's just Blah Blah Blah blah blah, I wonder if there'll be anything good on Tv tonight. _Thought Wally

_I seriously need to fix the M.o.s.q.u.i.t.o, maybe if I could rewire the circuits _ thought Hoagie

_It shouldn't be that hard to find the rock candy though. As long as Heinrich doesn't show up. If I hear him mention that old flashback story one more time I'm going too…_thought Abby

_Red and Orange, Pink and Blue…Rainbow Monkeys Rainbow Monkeys _thought Kuki

___thought Wally

Nigel kept right on talking through it all. _I'm so proud of my team. Listening and paying close attention to every word I'm saying. I think I'm finally getting through to them. _

" amazing isn't it " Nigel finished up. The four shook their heads, snapping back only to hear the last three words Nigel said. They nodded their heads, and lied saying " Yep, I get it now.".

Proud of himself Nigel clapped his hands. " Goody. Now hurry. We need to keep on schedule, so, no more distractions. Right?". They kept nodding their heads as if they had a clue to what he was saying.

**Hope you enjoyed this new chapter…Tell me what you think ! I know it's kinda short, but it had been revised twice, so I hope its good. Btw: _ means nothing ! :D**


End file.
